First Blood
by CynthiaRavenswing
Summary: Maine, a former Army member and psychologist is the newest member of SG-1, having only been on the team for a year. Follow her adventures as she helps unravel Ancient mysteries, alien technology and more! Read, enjoy, rate and comment! (Note that while SG-1 is not mine, the character of Maine is my creation.) Rating may change for later chapters! ;)


Disclaimer: I do not the premise or characters of StarGate SG1, I'm simply an avid fan who enjoys writing and wanted to share a creation! :) Any and all comments are appreciated! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this! PS: If anyone notices any typos or errors in grammar- please let me know. I do my best to proofread! PPS: I chose to use a little creative licensing- Doctor Janet Fraiser is still alive, because no one can replace her!

"First Blood"

Daniel yanks his helmet off and drops it on the floor in frustration before sinking down the wall in the gate room and running his hands through his short hair.

I take my own kevlar off and sigh. My mind is numb and my body hurts as I reflect upon what occurred in the past ten minutes since we arrived back at the SGC from our botched mission. Carter and O'Neill had been sent to the infirmary, and we hadn't been allowed to stay with them. It was safe to say we were in shock at the events of the last 24 hours. I sit next to my distraught friend and try to give him a pep talk. "Daniel." He looks over at me, his blue eyes reflect the anxiety I feel and causes a ringing pang of helplessness in my heart. We both wish we could help our friends, our team mates, but we can't. That kind of feeling hurts as bad as any injury, in my opinion. "They'll be okay. Fraiser has her reasons for not allowing us to remain with them." It's true. She kicked me out of the infirmary for hovering and badgering her with my incessant questions the last time on of my team mates was injured.

Daniel nods faintly and rests his head against the wall. I know how he feels, but one thing I've learned in my time here at Star Gate Command is that these people have a talent for survival, and Janet is one of the most skilled physicians I have ever encountered. On that note, I force myself to stand up. I have a responsibility to stay strong for my team mate. No, a small voice in my mind corrects me, not just a team mate. Daniel Jackson is my friend. Just like Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c are my friends. The things we go through, these life and death situations, the insanity of what we do every day... It forms a bond unlike any other, I think. I stare at the Star Gate before me and my lips curl in a smile.

It's funny, I used to dream of one day exploring space. I must have spent hours as a child watching the skies on warm summer nights for shooting stars or hoping to spot alien ships. I had hoped that one day, maybe I would be able to join NASA. Little did I know that 23 years later, I would be traveling the galaxy via wormhole, visiting other planets that are inhabited by the ancestors of ancient cultures from Earth, and fighting evil on a cosmic scale. This life is more than I could have dreamed of as a stargazing child, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But, times like these come along. Where you suddenly realize that despite so many brushes with death or dangerous missions; you and your team mates are only human. I guess we try not to think about the fact that each time we step through the gate, we're risking our lives. But, I think it's worth it.

SG-1 is known across the galaxy by friends and foes alike.

We're known by the Goa'uld system lords for the downfall of Hathor, Heru'ur, Sokar, Seth, Ra, Nerti and Apophis. The Tok'ra consider us allies, though Jacob Carter once told us that our actions may ultimately cause more harm than good. The Asgard have a certain attachment to O'Neill and have relied on SG-1 several times to help them with their Replicator problem. Many planets have been influenced by actions taken by SG-1. Diseases have been cured, false gods have been slain, entire societies have been freed. But, that doesn't mean that there haven't been plenty of hard times.

Samantha Carter was nearly murdered by an ashrak while host to the Tok'ra Jolinar. Jolinar's memories still reside in her mind, which caused her to be confused by feelings for Martouf, Jolinar's mate, for some time. Eventually, they became close friends. In the same way Daniel's resolve grew after the death of his late wife, Sha'rae grew, I think her determination to ensure the galaxy is freed of the Goa'uld was strengthened by her having to kill Martouf at his dying request while under zatarc control. She is a brilliant scientist and astrophysicist, and I have been fortunate enough to come to consider her a friend over the past year.

Daniel Jackson, my closest friend from SG-1, is a remarkable individual. Daniel sees things in people that other people might not necessarily see. He's the one who made gate travel possible. I have an enormous amount of respect and admiration for my bespectacled, archaeologist companion. He's been addicted to the effects of a sarcophagus, killed, ascended and retaken human form, he lost his wife to the Goa'uld Amonet- Apophis' mate and queen. When he finally found her, she nearly killed him. It was Teal'c who saved his life, but I think it took him a while to realize that, considering that to do so forced him to kill Sha'rae.

Teal'c and I became friends rather quickly, which surprised everyone. We share a love of sci-fi and we are both people of few words but great determination. He taught me how to meditate, how to fight, and he has been instrumental in my learning about the Goa'uld. He too, has been through a lot in the past years. After betraying the false god Apophis, his wife and son were exiled. His wife died, his son was captured and brainwashed by Apophis. Incidentally, the same thing happened to him a few years later. If it weren't for his mentor, Bra'tac, and the Rite of Mal'sharan; Teal'c would be dead.

Then there's Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is a superb leader, and though he pretends to be simple minded, I know him to be caring, strong and a very determined person. The Asgard see it too. Jack has a very sad past, which he rarely talks about. His son was killed in an accident involving his hand gun, and he's never really forgiven himself. Shortly thereafter, his wife, Sarah, and he split up. He was subjected to a blending with a Tok'ra that went wrong, and as a result was captured by Ba'al and abandoned by his symbiote. In that time, he was killed and brought back by the sarcophagus more times than I'd care to speculate about. Despite all that, Jack O'Neill still manages to smile, which I truly admire.

And there's me. Maine. I'm the newest member of SG-1, only having been on the team for a year. I am a psychologist who was formerly in the Army, but a little over a year ago, Major Paul Davis from the Pentagon paid me a visit. Apparently my attention to detail and powers of observation caught the eye of the Airforce, and they decided they wanted me to join the program. I was skeptical at first, but I decided to accept. I think it was the most important decision I have ever made. The people I have met and come to know and respect, the places I have gone and the things I have seen, the dangers I've faced and the bonds I've formed- they have made life worth living. And now, I need to be strong as they have taught me.

I turn around and hold a hand out to Daniel. He looks up from behind his glasses and surprise flickers across his face, and then, a glimmer of determination sparkles in his eyes as again he takes my hand. I help him to his feet.

"They are going to come out of this just fine." I reassure him with a squeeze to his hand before I let it go. My lips curl in a smile as I think about what SG-1 has been through. "Think about everything you guys have survived, and have faith in Doc's abilities."

"Thanks Maine, really." Daniel's exhausted voice thanks me.

"Anything for a friend, Daniel." I reply, forcing myself to think positively. But, secretly I wonder as he picks up his helmet; if what I had said was to convince him or myself. Either way, I just prayed to God I was right.

"Come on. We're both tired, let's get out of our gear, and go get some rest." My body is already in pain, I don't want to imagine how I'll feel tomorrow. Daniel nods and we made our way to our respective locker rooms in heavy silence.

When I arrive at the locker room, I lock the door and shed my gear. My vest feels heavy in my hands, even without any magazines or grenades tucked to it. My fingers brush the debris and dirt off, and tuck it, along with my helmet and pack inside the bottom of my locker. I strip my dirty uniform and boots off and wrapped them in an old towel before I start gingerly undoing my braided hair. I leave my clean uniform and boots on the top shelf and grab my soap, shampoo and a clean towel, then head to the showers. I turn the water on and it hisses as it heats up. I feel filthy, exhausted and my mind is reeling. My eyes stare blankly my blood and dirt caked fingernails. Finally the water is hot enough, I step into it and shampoo my hair. Hot water pelts my skin, and I watch the dirt and dried blood mix and swirl down the drain.

*flashback*

"Colonel!" I shout as multiple Jaffa round the corner and I fire my zat at them. "We have to get the the gate!"

Daniel has reached the DHD and begun dialing.

In the instant the Stargate goes'kawoosh', my blood runs ice cold. Carter lay but feet from the doorway I guard; a smoking staff wound in the lower side of her back. Colonel O'Neill shouts something and runs to grab her, but he too is hit by a staff weapon blast and falls to the ground.

My eyes meet with the Jaffa's who had shot them and like a bull seeing red, I charge him with a roar of vengeance. He slashs a sharp, dual pointed knife at my ribs, rending my flesh open. Simultaneously, he meets the buttstock of my P90 to the chin and staggers back. I pull the trigger and riddle him with rounds. He collapses dead against the wall. I hurry over to my companions and kneel beside Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's unconscious forms. My hand feels tingly and clammy as I reach out to check my each of their necks. I feel a faint pulses under my fingertips which sparks a hope in me.

"Don't give up on me you two, don't you dare give up..." I whisper before shouting for Daniel and Teal'c to help me.

*end flashback*

The water has run slightly cooler, and I shiver. I quickly scrub myself pink and rinse the filth out of my hair before wrapping it in a towel. I glance down at my ribs. Doc wasn't too happy that I'd refused immediate treatment for the wound. But I insisted that Carter and O'Neill were her top priority and she grudgingly agreed.

Two parallel cuts runn from the middle of my right side, diagonally to about midway between my hipbone and navel. They aren't pretty, and had scabbed to my shirt. I had gingerly peeled it off to take a shower, and luckily hadn't reopened them. I reach for the first aid kit on the wall and open it. I remove a roll of gauze, some medical tape, and disinfectant gel. My fingers deftly apply some of the gel, layer gauze on and tape it down.

"Not a permanent solution," I mutter to myself as I hurriedly dress, "but it will have to do." I brush my dark brown hair and swiftly style it into a braid. Satisfactory, I nod at my reflection in the mirror as I replace the first aid kit and head out of the lockeroom.

I find Daniel standing at the end of the wall a few meters down. He straightens up when he sees me and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." I say quietly, crossing my arms and leaning against the cool concrete wall beside him. "How're you feeling now?"

He sighs and his shoulder rise in a shrug. I smile humorlessly, understanding all too well. We are both very concerned, exhausted and probably a little bit scared. No news had been given about our friends... But, no news is good news, or so I've been told.

"Feel like eating?" He sounds even less enthusiastic than I feel at that suggestion.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure if I'm hungry or sick, actually..." An image of the dead Jaffa flickers in my mind. "Daniel... I keep seeing it, over and over in my mind. Sam and Jack getting hit, and the Jaffa getting ready to finish them off." I force tears back as I speak. "Daniel- I killed him! I killed the him without a second thought!" My voice cracks and I stare down at the concrete floor. Daniel squeezes my shoulders and I look up.

"Yes, you did." He says softly as his eyes focus on my own equally blue eyes. "And while killing someone is a horrible thing to have to do, if you had hesitated, Jack and Sam, and probably you, would be dead for sure. You saved their lives. Don't lose sight of that fact." Daniel's reply helps me feel a little better, and I smile a watery smile at him.

I feel the cuts that Jaffa inflicted throb. They'll never let me forget...

"Janet," I growl as she yanks the curtain shut. "Is this really necessary?!" I wince as she deftly administers a shot into my sore arm.

"Yes, it is. I told you, after you got cleaned up, you were to report to the infirmary immediately." The petite brunette doctor cocks an eyebrow at me and unwraps another needle. "Immediately means immediately- not four hours later." Dr Fraiser says sternly and fills the syringe from a vial. "So, yes. It is necessary." I scrunch my face up as she gives me a tetanus booster shot. She has me roll my tee shirt up so she can inspect my wound.

After a few minutes of being poked, prodded, swabbed and examined, she speaks up."You need stitches."

I know better than to protest.

"Fine..." I let out an exaggerated sigh and lay down, closing my eyes.

I listen to her getting equipment around, and she chatters at me. "Maine, these are serious lacerations. If I'd known they were that bad, I would've had a nurse fix you up earlier after I stabilized Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." The words 'stabilized', 'Colonel O'Neill' and 'Major Carter' are the only things I absorb.

"Then they're going to be okay, right?" I ask, looking into her soft brown eyes. She smiles comfortingly at me.

"Maine, they're going to be just fine, but they aren't out of the woods yet."

"But they will be fine." I assure myself as she administers a sedative. "Just fine..."

"Just relax. I'll have you fixed up here in a bit..."

When I awake my mouth feels dry. I am told I have two rows of stitches in my side, but I can't see them as they were covered in bandages. I feel fine, though mildly numb on my left side I note groggily as I sit up.

Doc Fraiser comes around the curtain.

"Hey, you feel okay?"

"Yeah, a little dehydrated." A little, I think, is an understatement. I have a nice case of cottonmouth.

"That's a typical reaction to sedatives," She pauses as a nurse hands her a chart and her brown eyes skim over it. "Well, I have to go check on my other patients, so let's get you finished up here so you can go eat, hmm?"

I smile and nod at the petite doctor. "Sounds good to me. I'm very hungry."

Dr. Frasier takes my blood pressure as well as my temperature with speedy efficiency and scribbles them onto the chart before wandering off.

When she returns a few minutes later, she carries a small, clear bag.

"Alright. This contains an anti-bacterial gel, dressings and directions for application. Make sure you use it!" She then hands me the plastic bag and smiles her warm and contagious smile. "Now, you're good to go, provided you can walk. However," Her voice turns serious as she continues. "You will have to take some time off," Her hand raises to silence my protestations. "I already told General Hammond you're all off duty until further notice."

I rub my temples and remember that I was just sedated and stitched up. I guess it isn't such a bad idea to take some leave.

"You're right, of course." I hop off the bed and take a deep breath. "Alright. I guess I'd better go get something to eat."

"I was just going to say that." Janet's brown eyes sparkle. "And Maine- I promise that I will keep you posted about Sam and Colonel O'Neill. If you run into Daniel, he'll tell you what I told him."

I nod and head to my quarters to put my medication away, but decide to read the paper enclosed along the way. In it, I find instructions for the care of my injury. I bypass them and find that I am relieved of active duty until further notice, as she had stated. I'm allowed to exercise in moderation, but I have to be careful to not strain my stitches. I can deal with these provisions, I think as I slide my key card and enter my room. I toss the bag onto my desk and make my way to the mess hall. On the way, I run into Sergeant Siler, who seems to be rushing to the control room as he reads some file.

"Hi Siler!" I say cheerfully.

"Oh!" He pushes his glasses up and looks up from the folder he's carrying. "Hi Maine, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Daniel. Doctor Fraiser was looking for him." I smile at the serious technician.

He jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "I just saw him heading to the mess hall. You might want to check there."

I thank him and walk as quickly as I can to the mess hall.

Upon entering it my nose is assaulted by strong smells of parmasan cheese and chicken. Thank God they actually have something I like, I think. I pick up a tray and fill it with broccoli, chicken, pasta, apple and orange slices, a cup of jello and a bottle of water. I'm assuming my extreme hunger is a side affect of the sedative Janet gave me before my stitches.

I spot Daniel sitting at a table alone, poring over a book with an untouched tray in front of him. Typical.

"Hey Daniel." I say with a tired smile.

He looks up in surprise. "Hey! You're looking better."

I chuckle slightly and bob my head in agreement. "I feel a lot better. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, please." He gestures at the chair opposite of him and I slide into it.

I crack open my water and take a few sips, relishing the ice cold sensation. Daniel closes his book and I start in on my food.

"Fraiser gave me an update while you were still resting." His voice is quiet, but I sense no forboding. In fact, he sounds somewhat optimistic.

I felt my heart jump a beat and I listen. "Jack and Sam were pretty out of it, but I assured them you and I would come visit tomorrow." Daniel pauses and purses his lips for a moment in thought. "If you'd like, obviously."

"I would like that, very much!" I grin and dig a spoon in my jello. While that is true, I found myself wondering as Daniel talked, would I be able to face them without reliving that horrible memory?

"All in Good Time"

I feel like my boots weighed a few kilos heavier as I walk down the hallway to where my friends were recovering. I have two vases of flowers tucked in my arms, which were afflicted with pins-n-needles numbness down to my hands. In the backpack slung over my shoulder I have Carter's laptop, some of her and Colonel O'Neill's favorite snacks, and a few other things.

I'd asked Daniel to let me do this alone. He'd graciously agreed.

I chose to visit Major Carter first. I knock and heard her say 'come in'. I awkwardly open the door and find Samantha Carter laying in a low bed, watching some TV with an IV plugged into her arm. Her face lights up with a smile at seeing me and the flowers.

"Hey Sam." I say, dragging a chair over and handing her a vase. I place the other on the floor by the wall. "I come bearing gifts."

"Aw, Maine! They're beautiful! Thank you!" She replies cheerfully. "Would you set them on the table? Janet would kill me if I move too much."

I laugh. "I know that to be true! And, I brought you a few things besides the flowers."

"Really?" Carter looks curious as I unzip my backpack, and grins when I pulled her laptop out. "Ah! Maine, thank you! You're a lifesaver."

"Wait-" I hold up a hand, and she looks up in wide-eyed surprise from her now-open laptop. "I brought you snacks." I add with a proud smile.

"Truly a life saver!" Samantha laughs as I pull out a bag of cookies.

I stay with Sam for an hour, talking, and watching some news while she chatters about recovering and being grateful for my company. Mentally I note that she never brings up the mission. She knows I am still on edge about it, I bet. I wondered if she knew about my actions. I hadn't even filed my report yet...

"Maine?" Carter's voice jolts me out of my thoughts and I jump. Her blue eyes blink slowly as her lips curl in a slightly sad but sympathetic expression. "Lot on your mind, huh?"

"Yes ma'am..." It was the truth, and a clearly obvious one. I never was very good at poker, I thought.

"Well, can I make a suggestion?" Sam asks, and I gave her my full attention. "When I've got a lot on my mind," She gives a slight pause before continuing with a softer tone. "Especially regarding a mission... I get it all out in my report. Of course I edit it, but sometimes, even just typing it all out, seeing it on your screen helps."

I frown in contemplation before I respond. "Thank you Major, I think I might do that."

A nurse enters a few moments later and tells me sternly, (though not unkindly), that I have to leave, because Major Carter needed to rest.

I scoop up my second vase of flowers and my backpack, and take a deep breath.

"You'll be fine, Maine. The Colonel would like to see you, I'm sure." Sam tells me with a smile as the nurse injects some sedative into her IV. I'm a little more confident as I walk into the room a few doors down, to find Colonel Jack O'Neill watching the Simpsons.

"Jack?" My voice is quiet as I tentatively address him, and he looks at me from across the room.

"Maine!" He pauses, his dark brown eyes flitting between me and the flowers. "Flowers?"

"Yeah... I got some for you and Carter."

"Thanks Maine, they're great! I thought this place could use some color." Colonel Jack O'Neill's smile was infectious, and I feel my own nervous face break into a smile as I pull up a chair to his bedside. "So... What's on your mind?" His voice is deceptively casual.

"Wha?" My blue eyes pop open in surprise, and Jack chuckles at my reaction. You shouldn't have been so surprised, my mind chides me, you're a sullen mess, I'm sure you knew it was apparent. Carter noticed.

"Maine, you're an open book. What's up?" He nods his head at me.

I lace my fingers together on my lap and frown silently at them, uncertain as to how to explain my thoughts.

"... Maine?" I glance up from my hands and see his eyes are tinted with a suspecting glow. "It's got to do with the mission, doesn't it?"

I wince and try to collect myself before I speak. "Yes sir. It does. I don't think I'm fit to be a part of SG1." The words which had been drilling painful little holes into my heart and mind came out in an equally painful sentence. The silence in this plain gray room is nearly tangible until Jack cocks his head slightly and makes an expression that is reminiscent of Teal'c.

"Why?" I suspect he already knows the answer to that, but I give it to him anyway.

"Because..." My lungs fill with air and find myself again fighting to keep my tears in check. "I can't control my emotions. I k-killed that Jaffa... Without a moment of hesitation and I can't stop thinking about it." Treacherous tears drip slowly down my face, and through my blurry eyes, I see Jack's face look at me, sadly, and he holds my hand in his own calloused, strong ones.

"Maine..." He begins, his voice soft and understanding, and I squeeze my eyes shut. "We've all killed, and the first time is the most difficult. It never, ever feels right or good. But when you're doing it for the right reasons..." A slight smile graces his face as I look up and meet his eyes. "Like saving someone's life- protecting someone... It's a little easier to feel justified."

I sniff hard, and wipe my eyes dry with my free hand. I feel slightly embarrassed to be crying in front of my CO. Not just your CO, my tiny inner voice corrects me as it did when I was with Daniel the other day, your friend and comrade as well. He'll understand, it assures me and urges me to continue.

"I keep seeing it in my mind." I touch my temple as I explain. "Carter getting hit, you going down when you try to pull her to safety. I can almost feel the adrenaline as I rushed that guard, see the hate, and the fear in his eyes as I pulled the trigger and pain when I shoot the rounds that killed him... it's all so clear in my mind."

Pride be damned, I think bitterly as I burst into tears. Jack squeezes my hand, and whispers to me.

"You'll be okay... You'll be okay. All in good time."

It's some time later, after I compose myself, that Colonel O'Neill thanks me for the snacks and flowers before orderign me to go get some rest.

"Thank you, sir." I smile despite feelign my voice crack, and he smiles at me encouragingly.

"Hey, what're friends for?"

Later that night after I'd brushed my hair out and braided it neatly again, I stared up at my ceiling and prayed that I might not be haunted by that memory again. When sleep finally came, it was full of Colonel O'Neill's words to me, "All in good time."

"Something About The Sunshine..."

It was obvious to everyone; the downtime SG-1 had been given for Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill to recover... Well, it was driving the remaining members of the team crazy not being busy. I was no exception. Normally I wouldn't complain about the downtime. However, the circumstances were less than desirable. I mean, really, who is going to be glad to be waiting for close friends to recover from potentially fatal wounds?

Hey, it could be worse though, my ever-present little inner self points out as I flip through the channels on TV. They could be dead.

That's true...

Daniel and I had basically taken shifts visiting Jack and Sam. On my last visit, O'Neill had ordered me to 'get a life'. Easier said than done. None of the other teams had brought back any artifacts for Daniel to obsess over, no new viruses had been contracted, no aliens attacked. The evil forces of the galaxy must be taking time off too, I remember thinking. People have been able to go home for days on end before new missions came up. It wasn't all bad, I suppose. Morale was up. Anyway, Colonel O'Neill must have spoken to Doctor Fraiser, because we were forbidden to visit again. Two days after that, General Hammond ordered Daniel and I to either find something constructive to do, or to go home.

Admittedly, we were being annoying.

Walter had kicked me out of the control room when I'd been tinkering with the computers, the cooks chased me out of the dining hall for hovering and suggesting recipes. Even Dr Lee had locked me out of the lab when I was pelting him with questions about a new project he'd been working on.

When I asked him, Daniel said he had a similar experience. He'd been wandering around the gate room watching as Siler and his team worked on installing some new equipment. After a while, Siler got fed up with his loitering and (respectfully) threatened to clobber him with a wrench. Daniel took the hint and left.

That was all twelve days ago.

In the past twelve days, I'd spent close to 24 hours in the gym, read half a dozen different books, written a short story and cleaned my apartment to standards a germaphobe would be proud of. I couldn't take it anymore. And if I knew Daniel, he was probably on the verge of losing it too. I had to act, so I hauled myself off my couch and turned my TV off.

"That's it... I'm going to the gym."

I pull on a pair of plain navy blue sweatpants, sneakers, a sports bra and a grey tee shirt, stuff my water bottle, a protein bar, my wallet, keys and cellphone into my bag and head out to my car.

As I drive through the town, I notice it was very quiet. My eyes drift to the clock while I sit at a red light and I emit an irritated growl as it read 0657. I punch Daniel's number in on my phone and am not at all surprised when it is answered immediately.

"Hey!" Daniel says cheerfully.

"Mornin' Daniel. Were you sitting by the phone?" I ask jokingly as I cruise the nearly empty streets.

A slight pause comes from my friend before he answers. "Honestly, yeah. Maine, I'm bored out of my mind. I alphabetized my book shelf. At five in the morning."

That is definetly worse than me I conclude, and grin to myself as I turn my car left onto Beech Street.

"Well, I'm out and about headed to the gym. Want me to swing by and pick you up?" I offer, even though I was already headed to his place.

"Absolutely. Yes. Thank you. I'm ready now," Is his enthusiastic reply.

"Well good. I'll be at your place in less than ten minutes."

"I'll be outside!" At the click of Daniel's phone hanging up, I toss my phone into my bag. Today is going to be a good day.

When I roll up to the front of his house, Daniel proves true to his word. He runs up to my car, wearing grey sweatpants, a black teeshirt and sneakers and jumps in.

"Good morning!" I said brightly. He buckles up and returned my greeting with a child-like grin.

"So where to? It's 0722." His finger taps the clock on my dashboard.

I nod and my ponytail bounces on my shoulders.

"Yup. We're going to get breakfast, and then we're going to the gym." I explained my plan as I drive. "Today is going to be a productive day. Breakfast, then the gym. We aren't going to spend a single moment sitting still." I glance at him peripherally and grin. "Trust me, it'll be fun. I don't know about you, but this relaxing business makes me restless!"

"Oh, I know." He agrees emphatically and cleans his glasses off. "I've alphabetized my bookshelves, polished every artifact and trinket in my apartment, cleaned my fish tank," He catches my surprised face. "I know, it's sad. I also cleaned my fridge out and now it's empty."

"So basically, you're going as stir crazy as I am. And you'll need some groceries." I say with a grin as I park my car outside of the diner and unbuckle my seat belt.

"Yep." Daniel says and hopped out. He holds the door open for me as we approached the diner, and I curtsied jokingly. I'm pleased to find that the diner is nearly empty.

A young, blond waitress guides us to our table. It's bathed in the beautiful morning sunlight and I nod in approval as Daniel and I sit down across from each other.

"So what can I get for you two?" She asks, smiling at Daniel. She is clearly focused on him, but if he notices, he doesn't show it.

"I'll have some coffee and a water." He tells her absentmindedly before picking up the menu and opening it. I surpress a snort of amusement at the fact that he doesn't even glance at her.

"Good choice!" Blondie titters and bats her eyelashes, which were caked in black mascara.

I roll my eyes just as she turns to me with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Same here please." I state in a calm tone. My blue eyes give her a baleful look.

"Sure." Blondie says with a snap of her gum.

I already know what I want, but I wait patiently on Daniel. He finally closes his menu and sets it on top of my own at the edge of the table.

"Which do you think is better? The strawberry pancakes or the blueberry?" He proposes the question in a mock serious tone, steepling his fingers.

"Oh, strawberry, no doubt." I reply with an exaggeratedly business-like tone.

Daniel chuckles and smiles his usual smile, his sparkling blue eyes crinkling up at the corners...

Funny how I don't get nervous when I go through a wormhole, or when I'm dealing with aliens, or when I'm speaking to a panel of officers. But one archaeologist gives me butterflies like a 15 year old girl on her first date. It's stupid, I think as I gaze out the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Daniel's voice brings me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see him dumping packets of sugar into a coffee mug. I didn't even notice that Blondie had returned.

"Sorry Daniel, I was just thinking." I play it off and reach for my own coffee. I tear off the corner of a packet of sugar and dump it in, chasing it with two creamers. It was the truth, I tell myself, stirring the black coffee and watching it turn lighter. I _was _just thinking. Blondie comes back over and writes down our orders. To my smug satisfaction, she makes a face like she bit a lemon when Daniel state that he'd like what I ordered, too.

"So, after the gym, can we go to my apartment?" Daniel asks once Blondie stomped off to the kitchen.

"Sure, why?" I peer over my coffee mug at him. Perfect coffee...

"I want to make a list of things I need to buy at the store." I must have been giving him a strange look, because he swallows a sip of coffee, then explained his logic to me. "I go through my house and make a list of everything that's low, and then I buy it all at once."

My lips form a little 'o' shape as I nodded. It makes sense. A few minutes later, our strawberry pancakes came. They tasted better than normal, I thought. But then, everything was better with Daniel around...

"Got the Band Back Together!"

Finally, we were all back together, I think with a smile as I plop into one of the black leather chairs at the table for our briefing. General Hammond comes in joins us and Jack quickly puts a yo-yo away. After a month and a half, SG1 was mission ready and whole again.

"Okay SG-1," General Hammond says in his usual calm manner. "I'm sure you're all eager to head out, so let's make this brief."

"Yes campers," O'Neill says, rubbing my hands together and targeting Carter and Daniel with his eyes. "A _brief _briefing."

The room is silent for a moment, and I open my mouth and launch into a synopsis of the report.

"General, P49-008 was recently scouted. MALP and UAV scans showed some fairly interesting ruins a few klicks from the gate, no recent signs of and recent Jaffa activity, or any sentient lifeforms that could be of concern. Also, SG12's preliminary analysis indicated that several of the plants on the planet were edible and had no negative effects. They requested we bring back samples."

Everyone stares at me, and I shift awkwardly in my seat. Daniel and Carter are giving me wide eyed looks of surprise, whereas Teal, Jack and General Hammond are staring at me blankly.

"Did I... Say something wrong?" My voice is quiet, and for the second time in the span of five minutes, it is entirely silent. Six blue and four brown eyes bore holes into me.

"Not at all, Maine." General Hammond finally says, sounding pleased and mildly smug. "That was the most concise briefing ever given." He turns his gaze to Colonel O'Neill. "SG-1, you have a 'go'."

"Okay, Maine, Daniel, and I will go check out the ruins." Colonel O'Neill says immediately as we set foot on the planet. "Carter, you and Teal'c go find thosee plants that SG-12 wanted us to pick up."

Teal'c gives his customary bow and Carter nods curtly. "Yes sir."

They mvoe off towards the tree line at a casual pace, and Colonel O'Neill watches them for a few moments, then turns to us.

"Okay." He gestures at a hill with his P90. "Daniel, lead on."

At the top of the slope were some strange moss covered trees.

"These are weird." I mumble, brushing a branch out of my face so I can look at it closer. Jack pokes a blob of the moss and recoils wearing a look of disgust.

"It's warm-"

"And squishy!" Daniel calls from a few meters away.

"Maine, is moss supposed to be warm?" O'Neill inquires

I shrug, glad I didn't touch it. "No clue sir. I'm not a botanist."

Daniel scrunches his face up in an expression similar to Jack's. "Thats's disgusting."

We leave what Colonel O'Neill dubs 'the squishy moss forest', and Daniel and I place bets what we might find in the ruins.

A few moments later, both Daniel and Colonel O'Neill fall over. It's almost comical, but I know that it's far from funny. I shout into my radio for Teal'c and Carter to come help me, and suddenly I have a flashback to almost two months ago when we were over run by Jaffa...

By the time my two companions arrive, I am shaky but okay, and Carter determines that they need immediate assistance. Teal'c heaves Daniel up over his shoulders and takes off for the gate, while Sam and I manage the Colonel.

We dial Earth, transmit the GDO code and step through.

The trinium barrier closes behind us like an enormous lens as we step onto the ramp in the gateroom a few seconds later.

"Emergency med team to the Embarkation room!" I hear Sergeant Harriman call over the PA system as Sam and I gently lower Colonel O'Neill to the ground. Why do things like this always happen, I ask myself as Janet and company rush into the gate room.


End file.
